


stay the night

by WendigoBaby



Series: pat does tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: This night is a date night, but somehow feels different. Stories are told, but what matters the most is spoken without words.





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusragnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/gifts).



> This is a tumblr prompt fill for my dear elle <3
> 
> (you can request prompts over at my tumblr listed in the end notes!)

„Did I ever tell you about the time when Catarina and I stumbled upon the ruins of a lost city when we were exploring the Amazonian jungle?” Magnus’ voice carries easily through the loft as he moves ahead to the main living space and Alec stops in the hall to set all of the shopping bags aside neatly.

 

After that, he follows further in, pauses in the doorway – the golden light from the chandelier above their heads reflects against the crystals sewn onto his coat, lights up the streaks in his hair and simply makes Magnus look exquisite; Alec’s stuck staring as the warlock shrugs off the coat one shoulder at a time and glances over at Alec when no reply comes for a moment too long. It’s very late on an evening and they’ve had a few drinks with their dinner, so Alec’s mind is a little hazy. He wants to sink into the ambiance of the flat, keep the last few hours in a jar like fireflies, as he never wants this day to end.

 

“No, you didn’t. I’d love to hear about it, though.” Alec replies, his voice a low hum, as he reduces the space separating them enough to reach out and place his hands against Magnus’ chest. He’s dressed in a well-fitted three-piece suit, black and smooth beneath Alec’s fingertips. A coy smile plays on Magnus’ lips while something entirely else flickers in those gorgeous eyes and Alec wants to kiss him so badly.

 

It’s their 8th date, yes, he’s counting. He’ll stop one day, hopefully lost in numbers too big to keep track of, but their relationships still feels like a precious novelty and Alec wants to savor every single second of their time together. Magnus snaps his fingers, effectively pulling Alec from his thoughts, blue sparks glinting off of Magnus’ rings and the doors onto the balcony open without a noise.

 

“It was about a century ago, I’d say. Originally, we were searching for a plant with healing properties…” As he speaks, Magnus takes Alec’s hand to pull him along and outside into darkness, his movements elegant despite the alcohol in his system.

 

The cool night breeze does nothing to chill Alec’s heated skin as he takes a deep breath. The sky is clear, spotted with bright stars despite the light pollution; at first they stand by the balcony railing with elbows resting against the concrete, watching cars move across the Brooklyn Bridge, but gradually they drift across to the wicker sofa and settle into it. The stories slow down and peter out into a drowsy silence; they’re sat side by side with Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ shoulder, the warlock’s arm around him and fingers tracing shapes through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, as his jacket was discarded at some point during their earlier conversation.

 

It feels warm and safe and Alec could stay like that forever, but there’s something deep in his chest, insistent and pulling and it’s the want to kiss Magnus, tug soft little noises from his throat, feel his strong hands against his ribs. It’s been there since they crossed the threshold, only growing in power with time until it feels that he’ll die if he doesn’t do what his heart tells him.

 

Alec picks his head up, tongue darting out to slip across his lower lip, fingers gently pressing against Magnus’ thigh to get his attention. He hums, gaze moving from the helicopter in the sky to Alec’s eyes, dipping down to his mouth for a split second.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

A smile curls along Magnus’ lips and he cups Alec’s jaw with his free hand, thumb dragging against his lower lip before he leans down and closes the distance. It’s sweet and tender and slow at first, every touch sparking electricity beneath Alec’s skin. They haven’t been too adventurous yet, still growing comfortable with touching each other, so with kisses come wandering hands and Alec finds himself pushing into Magnus’ lap, settling down against his legs, pressing closer until they’re chest to chest and breathing the same air.

 

The wind has quieted down and all Alec can hear is his own heartbeat and the sound of their kisses, while Magnus’ palms travel up his thighs and over his ass to settle around his waist, firm and steadying as Alec deepens their kiss and there it is, the noise – a little _nh_ sound that makes heat coil low in Alec’s stomach.

 

They stay like that for a long while, mouths moving together, Alec’s fingers working on undoing the buttons of Magnus’ shirt and finding their way beneath the expensive fabric to settle over hard muscle. It’s simple and at once it’s so much more – bated breath, hearts racing, losing themselves in the feeling of skin against skin.

 

Alec’s phone chirps and he lifts up his head from where he’s eagerly mouthing at Magnus’ Adam’s apple, but before he can make any sort of move to get up, to return to the world of rules and cold Institute walls, Magnus presses a line of kisses from underneath Alec’s jaw right to his ear, sending shivers through his entire body.

 

“Stay the night. Please.”

 

Some truck honks loudly down the street, but all sound feels underwater and Alec can focus only on Magnus’ arms wrapped tightly around him and the way those words make him feel – pleasure, love, hope, all of it mixing together into something wonderful. He wants to promise he’d stay as long as Magnus wants him to, but his voice is lost in his throat, so all he can do is nod, nose along the sharp line of Magnus’ cheekbone and pray his message comes across clear.

 

He feels Magnus smile more than he sees it happen and the phone is quickly forgotten, duty ignored in favor of his t-shirt tossed aside and a hungry mouth against his collarbone. Alec stays that night and every night following, sleep always finding him in Magnus’ arms, lips red and heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as 'maghnvsbane' 
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments <3


End file.
